A liquid crystal display panel has advantages of being ultrathin, a great size screen display, low power consumption, no radiation and a high resolution, which is a kind of current mainstream display device and widely applied to various types of electronic devices. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display panel according to known technology includes: a TFT array substrate 11 and a color filter substrate 12 disposed oppositely; and a liquid crystal layer 13 disposed between the TFT array substrate 11 and the color filter substrate 12.
It should be noted that, in a conventional liquid crystal display panel, in order to display an image normally, an alignment layer needs to be provided on a side of the TFT array substrate 11 facing the liquid crystal layer, such that liquid crystal molecules M have an initial deflection angle. In practice, the alignment layer of the existing liquid crystal display panel provides a uniform alignment direction at various positions, hence it is difficult to meet the requirement of different alignments at different positions of the liquid crystal display panel, thereby preventing the liquid crystal display panel from improving a display quality.